


battle of the ego

by heavenbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Come Shot, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Insults, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Thumb-sucking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenbarnes/pseuds/heavenbarnes
Summary: Bucky never learnt to share, Tony is going to have to teach a lesson
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

It was no secret that Tony Stark had quite the fondness for you. The man kept a special place in his heart for “his girl” as he affectionately called you. You had no problem with this, you were just as flirty as he was. The rest of your group used to say that when it came to charming the ladies, you could flirt him under the table. There was actually only one person that seemed to have a problem with your relationship.

Your boyfriend, Bucky.

Starting out the morning with breakfast, you sat at the kitchen counter beside Bucky. He sipped at his coffee quietly, just enjoying being in your presence. Hearing the unmistakable whistling getting closer to the kitchen, the edges of your lips curled up into a smile. Soon your favorite genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist made his way into the kitchen.

He smiled as he leaned forward onto the counter, snatching the spoon straight out of your cereal and taking a spoonful for himself. Your eyes narrowed into a playful glare as he closed his eyes, blissfully enjoying your breakfast.

“Fuck you, Tony.” You growled, leaning in so your foreheads were nearly touching.

“Already have, sugar.”

“Jog my memory?”

His eyes widened and he nearly dropped the spoon from his grasp. Soon the shock turned to a smirk and he wiggled his eyebrows. He dipped back into your cereal and grabbed another mouthful. This time he moaned as he sucked the contents off the spoon, crudely releasing it from his lips with a pop.The two of you were truly acting like your boyfriend wasn’t sitting less than a meter from you.

“Are you trying to ruin my panties, Mr. Stark?” You’d smile innocently, resting your chin on your palm.

“If that’s the case, say the word and I’ll take you shopping for more.”

Bucky had finally reached his breaking point. He stood abruptly, causing the chair to scrape loudly on the floor behind him.

“Baby, please go up to our room.”

You laughed at the scene he was making, taking the spoon from Tony’s hand and finally getting some cereal for yourself.

“What do yo-” 

“Finish your mouthful and get upstairs, now.”

You looked up to Tony with a little fear and a lot of arousal. He just raised his hands, backing away from the scene as quick as possible, heading for the elevator.

“FRIDAY, I’m going to my lab, pull up the security camera footage and lock my door.”

You really were a sight for Tony’s peeping eyes. Bucky lead you into the room, one hand on the small of your back and the other on your shoulder. He kicked the door shut behind you both. He spoke to you with his lips right at your neck, hot breath leaving shivers in its wake.

“You want it to stop, the codeword is?”

“Rochambeau.”

He pushed you down onto the bed, you fell face forward onto it and didn’t dare to move. You knew the little stunt you pulled had cost you one hell of a punishment, one you were a little excited to receive. You felt Bucky kneel on the bed, straddling the backs of your thighs. His rough hands pulled your leggings and panties down in one motion, throwing them over his shoulder.

You took a moment to think of the position he had you both in. You knew where the cameras were and you also knew that at this exact moment, Tony could see just about everything. You were snapped from your thoughts when Bucky delivered the first harsh slap to the left side your ass.

“Might as well have got on the floor and sucked his cock right there, girl.”

You bit back a moan at the gruffness in his voice, mixed with the feeling of his hands on you. You bit into the duvet, not daring to make a noise in case he stopped. He didn’t want you to like this, but you couldn’t help it.

“How dare you do that, right in front of me.”

You could feel the skin of your ass heating up with each slap. You also knew he’d rub it raw, leaving you thinking about it for days after. He shuffled up slightly and you could feel his erection, straining in his jeans, rubbing against your wetness. As angry as he was, he often couldn’t help the arousal he felt when he saw your flirting with Tony. He just thought about the things he’d do to you once he got you alone.

You felt his hands lift from your skin and the sound of him getting up to remove his pants. You’d be aching to turn your head over your shoulder and watch him do it. He knew it was your favorite thing to watch him take off his pants before fucking you. He wouldn’t allow you the satisfaction this time. 

You could now here the sound of him running his hands up and down the length of his hard cock. You bit into the pillow, wishing you could see how good he looked. You just knew he’d look incredible with the darkness in his eyes and his cock in hand. He got back on the bed, laying above you in a plank-like position. Almost all his body weight pressed you into the bed.

In one swift motion he thrust inside you, making you cry out and screw your eyes shut. He never gave you a chance to adjust, immediately thrusting his hips into you. He always had his angles and pace right, he could get your whole body trembling in just seconds. 

“Is this what you wanted, you wanted me to raw you like this?”

You didn’t dare to answer, knowing he didn’t want to hear a word from you. He kept speaking though, filling the room with more than just slapping skin and the creaking of the bed. Your eyes watered out of immense pleasure and a little bit of pain. The kind of pain you loved and longed for.

“You’re my naughty fucking girl, Tony wishes he could fuck you like this.”

He lifted his hips slightly, relentlessly pounding into you from the back. You could already feel your first orgasm beginning to roll over you. You tried to prolong it for as long as possible but you just knew it was inevitable. You let out quiet whimpers of his name, tensing your whole body as you felt yourself come undone. Your wetness coated Bucky, the inside of your thighs and the bed sheets beneath you. 

Bucky pulled out of you, leaving you quivering. There were tear stains on your cheeks and sweat on your skin. Bucky lay his hand in the middle of your back, letting you know he wasn’t nearly finished with you.

“FRIDAY,” he called for the system to awaken. “Send Tony up here, he needs to see me finish what he tried to start.”

You felt sorry for the artificial intelligence, being used in a pawn in this game between the egos of the two men. Bucky snapped you out of your thoughts, pulling the bottom of your shirt off of you and tossing it with your pants. He ran his hands from your ass up to your shoulders, leaning down to whisper into your ear.

“Are you ready to show Tony who the boss really is?”

You whimpered and gave a half hearted nod, lacking enough energy to do anything else. You heard footsteps get closer to your door and at that, Bucky picked up your hips and pushed your knees in so you had your ass in the air. He swiftly entered you, earning a drawn out cry straight from your lips.

Tony invited himself in, quickly shutting the door behind him without being able to take his eyes off the scene in front of him. You looked a dream. Post-orgasm glow all over your skin, pure lust in your eyes and an arch in your back. He stood with his mouth slightly open, just trying to think of what to do.

Your head was turned, right cheek pressed into the bed. Your whole body shifted up the bed with each thrust Bucky delivered to you. Tony ran his hand over his mouth and rested it on his chin, the other hand adjusted his trousers subtly. 

“Do you fucking see this? See how well she’s taking my cock? It’s cause she’s mine and I’m the only one that can do her this way.” 

Tony chuckled, shaking his head and walking towards the bed. He sat right beside your head. He ran his fingers through your hair and down your back. Bucky couldn’t help but see the way your skin prickled under his touch. This was Tony’s power move.

“Oh I know, she’s incredibly faithful to you. That doesn’t stop me from thinking about her, every second of the day.”

You could feel Bucky’s grip on your hips tightening with every word that Tony spoke. This was truly a battle of ego and Tony wasn’t going to let Bucky win that easily.

“While you’re just thinking of it, I’m living in it.”

“I get that but it must make you so angry to know I can think about all the filthy things I want to do to her, whenever I want.”

You let out a quiet moan, Tony’s words mixed with Bucky’s thrusts was creating a storm of emotion inside of you. Tony chuckled again, getting off the bed and crouching beside you. He looped his fingers through your hair and pulled you up till you were on your hands and knees.

You looked him in the eyes, trying hard to focus under all the pressure of the stimulation. He cupped your cheek with his hand and ran his thumb along your bottom lip. Bucky was releasing angry grunts with each of his thrusts, unable to decide if he was angry at Tony or turned on at how he was touching his girl.

“Show me what makes the Manchurian Candidate so wildly protective over you, pretty girl.”

He pressed his thumb at the line of your lips and you accepted it into your mouth eagerly. You closed your lips around it and ran your tongue up. Tony’s eyes followed all your movements as you continued the assault on his thumb. Your eyes screwed shut at the feeling of your next orgasm creeping up on you, making you suck harder. Tony ran the fingers of his other hand through your hair, quietly telling you to come.

“Only I get to tell her what to do in this bed.” Bucky growled, also feeling his own stamina fail him as he neared his end.

Tony looked up, eyes going to Bucky’s with a wild smirk on his features. He took his thumb from your mouth, reaching his hand around and under your body. Soon you felt the man’s fingers pressed against your clit, making your arms give out under you. You grabbed onto Tony’s thigh, crying out in pure bliss. Your second orgasm hit you like a truck, the sensation making your whole body quiver in pleasure.

The sensation set Bucky off. He pulled out, turning you around with one hand and jerking himself with the other. Tony grabbed you and pulled you up, your back leaning against his chest. Bucky threw his head back as he released onto your stomach and chest. Your body still shook in bliss, your hair being brushed back by Tony.

Bucky slumped forward, one arm holding him up and the other still wrapped around his length. His chest and back heaved with each deep breath he took.

“I know you tried to prove a point,” Tony finally spoke up. “But this has only made me want her more.”

“I’d like to see you one up that.”

“I love a challenge.”


	2. Chapter 2

Steve was really putting you through it in training. You pushed one of your braids back over your shoulder and raised your strapped fists in front of your face. 

“Keep your eyes on me, you need to know what I’ll do next.” 

You nodded, stepping from one foot to another before taking the one chance you had. You lunged at him, sweat flying off your forehead as you went up and under. You really thought you had him, but Steve literally knocked you on your ass.

“What did I say?”

You lay beneath him, one of his thighs on either side of your hips. You wiped the perspiration off your forehead and huffed in defeat. You turned your head to the side as you heard expensive shoes on the gym floor. Tony had been making appearances at almost all of your workouts lately.

“Steve, go easy on her.” He spoke, leaning against the ropes of the ring. “She’s not as experienced at you.”

Immediately a frown took over your features and you pushed Steve’s chest back to get him off you. You stood up and pouted at Tony, gaining a small smile from the man.

“Not true! I’m tougher than you think.” You truly looked like a little girl, stomping your foot on the mat.

“Then prove it.” Tony’s eyes darkened and he motioned for you to change his mind.

You spun around to Steve, crouching slightly and walking around the ring. Steve followed your movements, raising his hands also. You were sure to impress Tony, he had his eyes glued to you and wouldn’t miss a beat. You stopped, lunged forward but pulled back. This surprisingly put Steve off balance. You took this upper hand and stuck your leg straight out, swiping his ankles and getting him on his back in record time.

You looked to Tony, this time straddling Steve. You gave him a proud smile and gestured to your success.

“Very good, pretty girl.” 

“Sub par, plus you could’ve broken your ankle with that last stunt.”

You turned to find Bucky on the other side of the ring, in the same position as Tony except with a much sterner expression.

“Really?” You sulked, looking down at Steve before back up at your boyfriend.

“Really, you could’ve seriously hurt yourself.”

Bucky straightened his stance before turning and leaving the gym without another word. You scrambled to get off Steve and follow your man out the door. You could feel the perspiration falling off you even though your whole body had run cold. Your smaller legs struggled to keep up with his strides as you chased him into the living room.

“James.” You called to him, making him stop and turn around.

He didn’t say anything, rather stood and waited for you to go on.

“What is your damage, that was really mean.” 

He ran a hand through his hair and let out a long drawn sigh. He raised his head to meet your gaze, his features softening slightly when he saw your saddened expression. He walked towards you and took one of your hands, fiddling with the bandage that was still wrapped around.

“Did he have to be there, undressing you with his eyes?” You immediately knew who he was talking about.

“You think I can control what he does with his free time?”

“Of course not, I jus-”

“Now I know frosty the winter-asshole didn’t think much of your take down, but I was thoroughly impressed.” Tony walked around the corner and had the smuggest look on his face.

“She could pour a glass of orange juice and it would make your dick hard.” Bucky grumbled with an eye roll to match.

“Come on, her juice to pulp ratio is borderline orgasmic!”

“Shut the fuck up, I let you into our bedroom once and you think you have a place in it now.” 

Bucky scooped you under his arm and started walking you towards your shared room, desperately trying to leave Tony behind. You just kept your mouth shut and let Bucky guide you. 

All hell broke loose when you got to the hallway.

“You really think that was the first time I got to see what she did behind closed doors?”

Both of you stopped still, Bucky turned around the face the other man. They were at other ends of the nearly empty hallway, you stuck in the middle. 

“Excuse me?” Bucky’s voice was nothing more than a growl.

“I wired this whole tower to my liking, you think I don’t know how to manipulate those cameras?”

Bucky’s body ran cold, his fists clenched at his sides and he raised his head to look Tony dead in the eye.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“I already have. My karma is in the fact I have to put up with watching you get your rocks off.”

You quietly tip-toed and hid behind Bucky, not wanting to feel the wrath of the anger between the two men.

“You mean to tell me, you’ve been watching me fuck my girlfriend this whole time?”

“Not just that, I even could tell you what she looks like when she touches herself whilst you’re away.” 

The veins in Bucky’s arms were nearly bursting out of the skin, the anger that coursed through him was almost too much to hold in.

“How she lays with her knees up, head back, and hand between her legs.”

“Shut the fuck up.” You had never seen your boyfriend so angry, his whole demeanor had turned ice cold.

“I get to see (Y/N) in her most intimate moments, whenever I want.” Tony purposely punctuated every word, watching Bucky’s jaw clench with every syllable.

That was it.

Bucky lunged forward, pacing towards Tony before grabbing the other man by the collar. He all but dragged him towards the bedroom, taking you along with them as he went.

He brought you both in and shut the door behind him, ushering you to sit on the bed and shoving Tony forward. You both looked up at him, you with a meek expression but Stark with his infamous smirk still plastered across his face.

“If you’ve watched her this whole time, if you know what gets her off,” Bucky shouted, pulling up the arm chair and sitting down. “Then prove it to me.”

This time the both of you had the same expression, eyes the size of saucers. Tony turned to you with an almost “is he crazy?” look on his face. You just turned your doe eyes to Bucky and waited for his next instructions. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” He shouted at Tony. “Are you just all talk after all?”

At that, Tony flew into action. He was never one to waste any time that he was granted. He stepped over to you and looked down, making sure you were okay with anything that was going to happen.

You simply nodded and began to undo the strapping tape from around your hands, somehow making it look seductive. Tony dropped to his knees, taking over from you and slowly unwinding the tape from your fingers. Your eyes followed his movements as his nimble fingers worked around yours.

“I meant what I said in the gym earlier. I think you’re really talented.” You smiled gently at his comment, before sucking in a breath at his next move.

When your hand was freed, he brought your fingers up to his lips. He pressed gentle kisses to the pads of them, his lips feeling like silk beneath your touch. Your own lips parted slightly and you let out a quiet whimper, causing Tony’s eyes to drift up to your own.

“Every time I watch you work out, you try even harder than the last time,” Tony complimented. “You’re a really good girl.”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed on the scene in front of him, praise. He lent back, knees spreading wide and one hand under his chin. Tony knew that one of your favorite things was being praised.

“Do you know what I do to my good girls?” He asked, finishing with the tape on the other hand.

“What do you do?” Your voice dripped with innocence and flooded Tony’s ears.

“I give them little rewards.”

He stood up, swooping his hands under your thighs and lifting you up to his body. Your hands linked around his neck and you threaded your fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. He ducked his head down and ran his nose along your jaw. You tilted your head back to expose the skin of your throat, Tony’s lips automatically latched onto you.

“Oh my god.” You whimpered quietly, tugging on his hair.

“No, what’s my other name?” He coaxed.

“Tony.”

Your breathy moan caused the man to tighten his grip on you and suck down harder on your throat, raising slight bruises in his wake. You couldn’t help but let out more little whimpers, liking the way his hands felt as he gripped onto your ass. As you opened your eyes you saw Bucky over Tony’s shoulder, one hand under his chin and the other rubbing lightly over his crotch.

“Can I make a request?”

Tony stopped and looked you in the eyes, running his tongue over his bottom lip.

“You can have whatever you want, princess.”

You sucked in a breath at the pet name, it sounded incredibly different coming off Tony’s lips. Different but fucking delicious. 

“Can you give me a taste? I wanna wrap my legs around your head.” You giggled, lightly tugging at his hair.

His eyes nearly rolled back in his head, he let out a low growl and laid you back on the bed. You wiggled up slightly and lent back on your elbows, watching Tony slip his fingers into the waistband of your exercise shorts. You also couldn’t help but see that Bucky hand had found its way into his own pants, moving around under the material.

Your eyes snapped back to Tony as you felt him rid your legs of your shorts. He ran his fingers over your mound, through your cotton panties. You sucked in a breath as he dragged one finger along your slit, your wetness already seeping through the cloth.

“Please don’t tease, Tony.” You mumbled, reach a hand forward and running it through his hair.

“Can’t deny my favorite girl, now can I?”

“No, you can’t.”

You giggled and kicked your legs up, putting one foot on each of his shoulders as he rid you of your underwear. You shivered at the feeling of his finger on your bare pussy, pressing straight against your clit and drawing a moan from between your lips.

“You’re such a good little girl, you’re probably going to taste like honey.”

You cried out in pleasure as he dove his tongue straight into you, flicking it slightly and nearly making your elbows give out. You grabbed onto his hair for dear life, tugging him closer to you as if you were scared he might pull away.

His hands had a strong hold on each of your thighs, holding them in place to stop you from thrashing around so much. The pleasure coursing through your body made that a little difficult. You repeatedly cried out his name as his lips latched around your clit, sucking gently and making you buck your hips up to meet his face.

“Oh, Mr. Stark that feels so good!” You retreated to the name you often called him when you teased one another. You could tell it gave him a surge of power whenever you did.

His stubbly beard scratched against your inner thighs and you could tell that it would be leaving a mark to remind you the next day. You rolled your head to the side and got a clear view of your boyfriend. He sat in the armchair watching, his cock in his right hand as he slowly pumped it to the sight in front of him. This only added more arousal to the mix for you.

“Can I please come in your mouth, Mr. Stark?” You asked the man between your thighs. “Please let me come for you.”

He let out a guttural moan in response, setting you off quickly. Your whole body tensed and you felt yourself release into his mouth, quivering with a small aftershock. He lightly stroked you, letting you come down from your body shaking high. You sat back up, taking one of your braids in your hand and twisting it around your finger.

“Can I thank you, Tony?”

He looked towards you, running a hand along your thigh and admiring the soft skin beneath his touch. 

“In what way, sugar?”

You grabbed his chin between your fingers and pulled him close to your face. Your lips lightly ghosted along his and you spoke straight into his mouth, letting him swallow your every word.

“Let me suck you off.”

His pupils were blown, and the moan that emitted from his lips told you he was more than happy to let you show your thanks. You swapped places with him, sitting him on the bed and climbing in between his legs. 

You undid the belt of his navy suit pants and pulled at the zipper. You could hear Bucky’s hastened breathing from behind you. He always enjoyed seeing you kneel with no bottoms on, that’s why he sometimes put the mirror at the end of the bed. 

Sliding your hands up Tony’s thighs, you rubbed over the bulge that was nestled under the expensive fabric. You carefully drew the pants down his thighs, along with his equally expensive underwear. What could you say, the man wore his money. Immediately his solid cock burst free and you wrapped an eager hand around it, already stroking the length of it. He let out a few short gasps, relishing the feeling of your skin on his.

“That’s a good girl, rub daddy’s cock.”

Your eyes shot open, looking up at the man in front of you. A sickly sweet smile spread across your lips and you ducked your head to the side, striking a lick right up the side of his cock. He gripped your hair tightly and threw his head back, moaning at the feeling he’d been dreaming of since he met you. You enveloped his head in your lips, stretching your mouth around it to the base and pulling back up. 

Your slow head movements mixed with the turn of your wrist had Tony’s hips bucking up to meet you as he whispered dirty things for you to hear. He kept whimpering about how good you felt, how good you looked. He also couldn’t get over the fact you were doing this for him. You simply hummed in contentment and continued to flick your wrist around him, savoring his taste and the heavy feeling on your tongue.

You could hear Bucky working himself behind you, somehow enjoying the sight of his beautiful girlfriend on her knees for another man. You pushed your ass out further for him and flipped a braid over your shoulder. You moved your mouth away from Tony but continued the motions with your hand before speaking.

“Do you want to come on my face or in my pussy, daddy?”

He hunched forward, gasping at your dirty mouth. He fought to catch his breath, lightly stroking over your hair. You could see he was thinking about it, deciding which option would be more satisfying for him.

“I want to come buried deep in that little pussy.” He groaned, rubbing his hand along your face. “Would you like that, pretty baby?”

“Please.” You smiled longingly.

He pushed you back slightly and stood you up, turning you around and bending you over the bed. You gripped onto the sheets and could barely contain your excitement at the prospect. You could feel the wetness running down your thighs at the thought of Tony fucking you over the bed. You turned your head slightly so you could catch a glimpse of Bucky.

His hair was disheveled and his forehead had a sheen of sweat across it as he continued to work himself up and into an orgasm. Your eyes ghosted over his entire form, catching his eyes as yours came back up. He sent you a wink before motioning for you to focus. Tony rubbed a hand up your bare ass, spanking the soft skin and leaving a hand print.

You could feel him running his cock head along your slit, collecting the wetness and preparing you for what was about to come. You let out a drawn out cry as he pushed into you, stopping when his hips met your behind. He let you adjust for a moment before snapping his hips back and driving into you, making the bed hit the wall.

His pace was relentless, wildly driving into you and making you cry out for more. Your moans filled the small space, the bed spread failing to muffle the sounds. You repeatedly moaned “daddy, daddy, daddy” at the feeling of the man gripping your hips and driving into you from behind. He simply picked up his pace and gave it to you even harder than before.

“Are you seeing this, Barnes?” Tony called out behind him. “You think your big but who is fucking your girl right now?”

Bucky let out an angry grunt, still pleasuring himself nonetheless. You let out another cry at the thought of the two men butting heads over you. You got two of the hottest men in the area to fight over you, fight purely by fucking you. How did you get that lucky?

You could feel an orgasm building up inside you, making your whole body tense. This, in turn, had Tony throwing his head back with a moan. The feeling of your walls gripping him had his eyes rolling back into his head and your name slip past his lips. He reached his hand down to roll a finger against your clit, pushing you further and further to your orgasm.

“Daddy, fuck me harder!” You cried out, biting down onto your bottom lip.

With his free hand, Tony slapped at the skin of your ass before pulling you in further. Your knees buckled and you slumped forward as you felt your orgasm hit. You could’ve cried the house down with the sheer amount of pleasure that was coursing through you.

Tony gave your ass another slap, putting one knee up on the bed as he powered through your orgasm. He chased his own, letting out a loud grunt before bending over your body. He slowly pulled out, not wanting to over-stimulate you. As he caught his breath, you saw Bucky walk over to you.

He pushed you to your knees and you immediately sat back, mouth open and waiting for him. He quickly jerked himself, one hand around his length and the other on top of your hair. You soon felt the hot streams coat the lower half of your face and you watched Bucky’s shoulders slump forward with his release.

You slumped back against the bed and calmed yourself down, wiping the come from your mouth and face. Tony had already dressed and Bucky was recovering on the bed. Tony straightened his suit jacket and ran a hand through his hair.

“So, what comes next?”


	3. Chapter 3

Tony always loved an excuse to flaunt his wealth. He worked pretty hard for it so why shouldn’t he?

There was another Stark Gala. All of the residents of Stark Tower were cordially invited and you couldn’t ever say no to a chance to drink and look nice. The tough part was always dragging Bucky along with you. The man didn’t dance (unless it was privately with you), alcohol had no effect on him, and he would much rather wear sweatpants than a Tom Ford suit.

Never the less, once he saw you step out in that floor length silk down with the low back and the thigh split, he hated these events just a little less. You helped him do up his cuff links and pushed his hair back off his face, making a remark about how handsome he looked.

You arrived at the event side by side, Bucky’s hand firmly placed on your lower back so nobody here had any doubt who you arrived (and would be leaving) with. You snaked your way through the crowed to Steve and Sam, both looking very sharp in their suits.

“God damn, (Y/N).” Sam’s eyes spanned your whole body. “You always seem to find a way to look better than you did at the last Gala.”

You laughed at his comment and lent into Bucky, your own sign to your man that you pay Sam no mind. You picked two glasses of champagne off the tray that was circling the room and passed one to Bucky.

“Hey, for a girl that spends most of her time in sneakers and a zip up catsuit, I’m allowed to go all out.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Natasha spoke from behind you, putting her glass to yours.

You looked up to see Bucky scanning the room, almost as if he was picking out his threats.

“What’s wrong, my beloved?” That pet name started as a joke until Bucky told you how safe it made him feel.

“Nothing, everything is fine.” He ducked his head to press a kiss to your styled hair.

You almost purred at the feeling, seeming to melt into his figure. His grip on you tightened, trying his hardest to pull you even closer to him. If he could find away to make yourselves one, he would’ve.

“Look who we have here, never thought I’d see you all again!” A voice cleared air behind you.

You all looked over your shoulders, looking eyes on the tall man in the expensive sport jacket. You’d met him maybe once before, his name alluding you entirely. The one thing you could remember? You couldn’t stand him.

You felt Nat nudge at your side, referencing the earlier instances you’d had with him. If he wasn’t telling you how much money he had, he was making obscene comments about Natasha’s chest, or your ass. 

Not really a favorite among Earth’s mightiest heroes.

“How are you doing, Vincent?” Steve took one for the team and acknowledged his existence.

“Much better now I’ve locked eyes on these little vixens.” He raised his scotch glass in your direction.

By the time you shot a look in Nat’s direction, she’d already matched it on the angle. You straightened up and chewed your cheek, trying your hardest to quiet down your unimpressed sigh.

“And your work? As that was more what I was referencing.” Steve was quick to deflect the remark.

“Brimming with success, as always, just wish I had a pretty little thing to share my winnings with.”

He took a reach, clinking his glass with your own and slowly snaking his eyes from your fingers to your eyes. The time he spent taking in your figure was more than enough to make you uncomfortable.

The sound of glass shattering against metal snapped your head to your left. Bucky’s metal hand now brimming with remnants of champagne and glass. You opened your mouth to stop any impending warfare but were pipped at the post.

“Well, we all know you don’t have anyone to share your so-called ‘winnings’ with and I’d put that down to fact you’re utterly intolerable.”

You all shifted your attention to the real man of the moment, watching as Tony moved towards his team with ease.

“If you so much as make one more comment, gesture, or gaze towards either of my girls,” The two men were chest to chest. “Then it’ll be up to me to ensure you never make another cent in this hemisphere ever again.”

Vincent may have been an asshole, but he wasn’t stupid, for he was out of that room faster than he came in. The air shifted as Tony turned back to face you all, eyes scanning over his group but lingering on your for just a moment longer.

“I appreciate that, but I’ll never be your girl.” Nat remarked with a curled lip, eyebrow cocked.

Tony chuckled in retaliation, seemingly accepting that for the truth. He turned his attention back to you, eyes darting to Bucky for a moment also. You finally started to breathe again, hand shooting out to grip Bucky.

By the time you’d made your move, Bucky was already turning on his heel and leading you through the ballroom. It wasn’t till you’d made your way out of the crowd that you realized Tony was following you.

You turned into the Stark smoking lounge, watching the light drain from the room as Tony closed the door behind you. You were backed up into the large desk, feeling your ass hit the edge of it.

You lifted your gaze to find the two men standing before you, eyes never leaving you. Your heart started to hammer in your chest, realizing what this meant for you. You knew they wouldn’t be mad at you for what just happened, but they still needed to remind you of who you belonged to.

“Pretty baby, what the fuck was that?” Bucky’s voice echoed off the walls.

“Out here, dressed this fucking good in front of more than just our eyes?” Tony was quick to follow.

You’d no hope of making it out of this room in a state less than wrecked, and that was just fine by you.

“I could almost hear the things that asshole wanted to do to you, eyeing you up like I wasn’t even there.”

“Coming to my gala, looking at my prize like he’d won it?”

The flood gates had opened and were traveling straight to the meeting of your thighs. Tony’s prize? To be thought of like that made a heat burn deep inside of you.

Bucky stepped forward, flesh hand grasping your chin and pulling you towards the two men. Tony snaked a hand around your back and pulled you even closer.

“Don’t you ever forget, you belong to us.” 

On the mention of that one word, you felt Tony’s hand quiver. His eyes weakened for a moment and darted from yours to Bucky’s, ensuring he’d heard the other man right.

You lost all control, a deafening moan escaping your lips and encircling the three of you. Bucky broke his gaze with you, turning to Tony.

“What do you say, need to teach her a lesson?”

“Lead away.”

You didn’t think this night would lead to you, bent over a desk, thousand dollar gown hiked over your hips, friends partying within meters of you. With that being said, it wasn’t as if you were complaining.

On the contrary, you were begging for more.

“Please touch me, daddies.”

The growl that omitted from behind you told you that the right nerve was struck. That doubled with the hands that were now roaming the bare skin of your thighs and ass. It was so much to handle, having undivided attention.

You heard the unmistakable sound of metal on metal, hand on belt buckle. You could feel the way Bucky gripped you with one hand as he shimmied his suit pants down with the other. You felt the head of his cock poking at your entrance, making your head tip back.

“You’re gonna take me like a good little girl?” His gruff voice resonated in you.

“Always, daddy.”

He grunted in response, slipping just the head in before delivering a rough thrust. It sent you forward into the desk, moan ripping through your throat. He wasn’t in the mood to play nice, both hands on your hips and pulling you back into him.

You could help but cry out as he rolled his hips into you, cock reaching deep within. Your fingers gripped at the desk, trying to hold on as he pulled you around, effortlessly. Your moans came out in waves, sound cut up by the thrusts against you.

You turned your head to see Tony stroking himself inside his Armani trousers, just giving himself enough pleasure. There was no way he was blowing his load in his draws before he even got into you. But the way you looked right now, my God.

Bucky gave a few more pumps, hand running down your back and coming to swat at your ass. You were about to throw it back on him before you felt him whip away. You meant to let out a disappointed whine but you were snapped from your thoughts by the feeling of hands.

Tony’s hands. Hand’s roughed by mechanics, by counting money, by solving problems. He immediately found your wetness, fingers running against it before you felt his cock at you.

He was less forgiving than Bucky, immediately rutting into you and thrusting away. You clenched around him, letting your body ride the motions of his hips against yours. This was how it was going to be, the men passing you back and forth like their play thing.

Good.

You hummed in appreciation, letting your body melt against the wood surface. There was no use trying to keep yourself up. Your whole body was turning against you and every time you lifted up, Tony would thrust you back down.

His pace was relentless, rolling his hips faster than you’d ever seen from him. A grunt met every thrust, the sound circling your ears and speeding up the wetness that was leaking from you.

Tony quickly pulled away, stepping to the side to let Bucky step back into place. He wasted no time slipping back in, your core remembering the way he felt inside you. He lifted one of your legs, placing it on the desk for better access.

You cried out for him, feeling your orgasm making its way through you. Bucky slipped two fingers down, rubbing furiously at your clit to bring you right to the peak.

Your thoughts were brought to another part of your body. Tony’s hand trailed up your calf, all the way to your thigh, enjoying the soft skin that resided there. You felt his fingers replace Bucky’s, still as skillful as they rolled that bud around.

You were slipping away so quickly, the heat was rising and there wasn’t much more you could do. Your head peered over your shoulder, Bucky buried to the hip inside you and Tony stroking himself with his free hand.

The two men gazing down at you as if you were the last supper, eyes scanning over you as both of them strained to keep cool. You squeezed your eyes shut, clenching around Bucky and whipping a hand back to grip Tony’s thigh.

You cried out, a mixture or their names, expletives, and whatever else fell off your tongue. You rocked hard against the desk, your whole body shuddering with the power of the orgasm.

The men moved quickly, Bucky pulling out of you and matching Tony by fisting his own cock. You felt them push your dress up higher, fully exposing your ass and lower back.

You couldn’t feel embarrassment, you knew that these men viewed you like a gift from above. You heard their stuttered cries, suddenly heat dripping across your back.

They marked you like territory, painting your skin and grabbing onto you as they came down quickly from their highs. The only sounds in the room were huffed breaths and the faint sound of the part behind doors.

Tony pulled your dress back, fixing the material to fall across you. Bucky helped you to stand, fixing his own clothing as you made work on your hair. You felt your dress stick to your now coated skin, your eyes skipping to the men inquisitively.

Bucky pulled you into him, lips coming to your ear as Tony’s fingers pinched at your hip.

“You’re to go back to that party, our markings across your back, so you can’t forget who you belong to.”


End file.
